No Matter How You Try
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Havia um par de ingressos sobrando para o Akane Resort. – Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden – Oneshot


**N/A**: _Fairy Tail_ pertence ao lindo. –q

Como disse na minha outra fic, eu entrei na minha fase FT e pelo visto não vou sair por um longo tempo, ainda mais com tanta coisa "boa" acontecendo no mangá - O que eu posso fazer? Eu estou surtando com todos esses casais e todas essas lutas fodonas. Go Juvia, goo! -. Eu também não quero sair da minha fase FT, é tão.. lindo esse mangá/anime!

Eu estava vendo o episódio 73, quando tive a idéia pra essa fic. Eu morri, de verdade. O que é o Gazille de terno e com aquela guitarra gente? *-* Nossa –respirafundo–. Bom, a história se passa depois da saga Rank-S ok? :D

Enjoy *-*

* * *

><p><strong>No Matter How You Try<strong>,

Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>Levy apoiou os braços na mesa, deitou a cabeça entre eles e fechou os olhos.<p>

A briga havia começado cedo naquele dia, e os culpados da vez eram o Raijinshuu. Um dos bonecos de Bixlow havia passado voando pela mesa deles derrubando a garrafa de vinho de Evergreen, que parecia muito irritada com o mundo naquele dia. Fried, para impedi-la de estrangular seu amigo, lançou uma barreira em volta dela, que se desfez rapidamente quando ela o transformou em pedra. Elfman apareceu, não se sabe da onde, e disse em tom provocativo que um homem não foge da briga petrificando os outros. Gray se levantou e mandou-o calar a boca, pois estava tentando ouvir algo que Juvia dizia, porém, sem querer derrubou o bolo de morango de Erza no chão. Wendy correu para de baixo do balcão, escoltada por Lucy, quando a ruiva chutou a própria mesa em cima do mago do gelo.

Levy ergueu um pouco a cabeça, deixando apenas seus olhos aparecerem. Agora Natsu havia entrado na bagunça, e ela sabia que não iria demorar para Gazille descer do segundo andar. Ergueu os olhos e ofegou quando percebeu que ele estava de braços cruzados, olhando na sua direção. Lily, ao seu lado, o olhava divertido. Aonde _aquilo_ era divertido? Gazille estava com aquele olhar que mataria um, e ela, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficou com medo porque era na sua direção que ele olhava.

- Hey, Levy. – Jet, que estava à sua frente desde o começo da manhã, sorriu, e estendeu a mão mostrando um par de ingressos para o Akane Resort. – O que acha de uma folga?

- Não acredito! – Droy exclamou, puxando outro par de ingresso dos bolsos. – Você é um idiota, Jet. Você só está afim da Levy.

- Oh claro. E você comprou os ingressos como bom amigo que é. Você é o pior!

- Mas é claro que sou um bom amigo! Ela sabe que...

Levy arregalou os olhos, entendendo. Não era para ela, afinal, que ele estava olhando de maneira tão assassina.

Quando Gazille pulou da sacada do segundo andar em cima de uma mesa – quebrando-a no processo – todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, menos os homens da Shadow Gear que estavam travando uma briga pessoal. Levy teve uma sensação de Deja Vu quando olhou por cima do ombro e o viu de braços cruzados atrás de si. Sem que ele pudesse perceber, começou a escrever a palavra 'escudo' por de baixo da mesa. Jet e Droy poderiam ser idiotas, mas ainda eram seus amigos. Não mereciam uma morte tão violenta.

Os dois finalmente sentiram a aura assassina do Dragon Slayer e engoliram em seco.

- Hm... Ingressos sobrando? – Gazille estendeu a mão e pegou um dos pares na mão. Leu rapidamente e os colocou no bolso da calça. Olhou para Levy com um sorriso malicioso. – É para esse final de semana baixinha, espero que você não tenha nenhuma missão.

Levy arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar instantaneamente.

- Maldito! – Jet apoiou as mãos na mesa e encarou o Dragon Slayer – Quem você pensa que é para convidar a Levy? Aliás, quem você pensa que é para roubar os meus ingressos?

- Eu deixei o outro par em cima de mesa, você não viu? – Gazille apontou, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. – Sei que você e seu amigo querem muito ir. Podem ir juntos.

- EH?

A risada estridente de Kana cortou o silêncio e rapidamente a briga começou de novo. Fried, que havia voltado ao normal, sorria enquanto prendia Elfman e Evergreen em uma de suas runas, para desespero de Mirajane. Bixlow estava caído sobre uma mesa depois de ser atacado por Gray, que já estava pelado, e fugia de Erza que havia vestido a armadura do purgatório. Juvia tentava impedi-la de matar seu amado Gray-sama, molhando todos no caminho com suas lágrimas, enquanto Kana, Macao e Wakaba travavam uma batalha para ver quem consumia mais álcool. Max e Warren, Reedus e Alzack, Bisca e Laky. Todos estavam lutando.

Mas Levy realmente não prestou atenção a nenhuma dessas brigas. Ela ainda olhava para Gazille, a boca entreaberta. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até ele erguer a mão afagando levemente os seus cabelos azuis. Levy sorriu quando ele saltou sobre a mesa dela para atacar Natsu, que havia dito algo sobre Happy ser o melhor gato de todos.

Lucy que ainda estava escondida com Wendy saiu de trás do balcão, protegendo-se com os braços quando uma cadeira passou voando por cima de sua cabeça. A loira sentou ao seu lado, um sorriso nos lábios enquanto via como a amiga olhava para o Dragon Slayer com expressão sonhadora, seus pensamentos provavelmente a milhas de distância.

- Precisamos ir às compras hoje mesmo.

Levy concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sem de fato escutar o que a loira havia dito. Ela ficaria em seu estado sonhador pelo resto do dia, afinal, era esse o poder dele sobre ela. Gazille era o único que conseguia de fato surpreendê-la, deixá-la sem palavras.

E isso, significava muito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Pronto, mais uma GazLevy no site amores! :D UHAHUSDHUAE'

Reviews seus lindos/as? *-* Não quero ter que ir xingar ninguém por PM –hm?

E obrigada desde já pelas reviews que talvez eu receba das pessoas que não tem conta do site!

:*

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Eu tento achar adjetivos suficientes pro Gazille, mas não consigo. Ele é simplesmente indescritível. HUASHDIOAEDUHDAUHSHU' Maais uma fic que eu tive que ler várias vezes o mesmo trecho pra conseguir betar XD não dá, eu surto demais lendo!

Beta-sama abençoa todos os lindos que deixarem review -q


End file.
